


Отпрыски соламнийского рода

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Ут-Матар. Славная фамилия, славная история. Так почему же представительница славного рода произносит «Танис» таким тоном, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Стурм точно знает, что не одобряет «дружбы» Кит с каким-то там Полуэльфом. Отпрыски соламнийских родов должны держаться вместе, что бы ни случилось.
Relationships: Sturm Brightblade/Kitiara uth Matar





	Отпрыски соламнийского рода

**Author's Note:**

> Настоящее время. Использована пара дословных цитат героев из канона. АУ к некоторым событиям в Тарсисе.

У неё черные коротко стриженые волосы, кривая ухмылка и лукавый взгляд. Она изменилась, словно они не виделись лет десять.

«Выросла», — растерянно думает он.

Она смеётся, трясет головой и обнимает братьев. Уверенно и с каким-то мужским спокойствием жмёт руку Флинту Огненному Горну. Тот смущается, что-то бормочет в ответ на приветствие и неуклюже отступает.

«Вернулась…», — он наклоняет голову, не зная, как правильно себя вести.

Это уже не та девочка, которая опекала братьев и играла с ними в «Король под Горой». Она изменилась и превратилась в очаровательную женщину с опасным огоньком в глазах.

— Эти двое — мои братья, — весело говорит она, кривя губы и крепко сжимая руку мужчины.

Тот стоит так близко к ней, что кажется, будто бы у них один плащ на двоих. Молчаливый, с рыжей бородой и пристальным взглядом, мужчина выглядит слегка усталым. Сколько ему лет, сказать трудно, борода скрывает возраст.

«… и не одна», — мужчина смущенно кашляет, словно читает мысли.

— А этот, Светлый Меч, ну… мы играли друг с другом, когда были детьми, — она поворачивается и говорит это столь двусмысленно, что ему приходится чопорно кивнуть и тут же откланяться. Поспешный уход похож на бегство.

Он стремительно идёт по тонкому льду, стараясь не задумываться, что именно в её словах так зацепило.

Странная интонация или ставший ещё более пристальным взгляд мужчины.

«Танис Полуэльф».

Понятно, почему тот носит бороду. Скрывает, видимо, эльфийскую кровь.

— И что Китиара в нём нашла? — вслух размышляет он, шагая по заснеженным улицам Утехи. — Он ведь эльф, хоть и наполовину.

В устах отпрыска древнего соламнийского рода это звучит практически как приговор.

Светлые Мечи никогда бы не опустились до дружбы с полуэльфами.

Китиара, конечно, не Светлый Меч, но тоже из соламнийского рода.

Ут-Матар.

Славная фамилия, славная история.

Так почему же представительница славного рода произносит «Танис» таким тоном, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

И что-то подсказывает Стурму, что связывает её с полуэльфом отнюдь не дружба.

— Чемош, — бормочет он, сам не понимая, отчего так расстроен.

Но точно знает, что не одобряет «дружбы» Кит с каким-то там Полуэльфом.

Отпрыски соламнийских родов должны держаться вместе, чтобы ни случилось.

Зиму сменяет весна, а летом Стурм впервые ловит себя на мысли, что слушает Полуэльфа с уважением. Тот рассказывает забавные истории о том, как они с Китиарой путешествовали вместе. Флинт смущенно бормочет что-то в бороду и отхлёбывает из кружки эль. Тас, смешливый кендер, крутится рядом и замечает, что Китиара очень смелая. 

Полуэльф явно доволен и с гордостью на неё смотрит. Во взгляде — неприкрытое восхищение. Та кривит губы, сжимает его руку и небрежно пожимает плечами.

Стурму впервые кажется, что ей скучно.

«Интересно, почему?» — невольно задумывается он и ловит на себе пристальный взгляд карих глаз.

Китиара смотрит в упор на него, словно впервые видит.

Отпрыск соламнийского рода гордо вздёргивает голову, извиняется и уходит домой. На этот раз не так стремительно, и втайне надеясь, что никто не разгадал причины его бегства.

По дороге он старается не думать о том, почему каждый раз смущенно вспыхивает, стоит Китиаре обратить на него внимание.

— В конце концов, не мы ли с ней дрались на деревянных мечах, — размышляет Стурм вечером, лежа в постели.

Она часто лупила его в детстве, а он старался не драться в полную силу.

— Девочек бить нехорошо, дорогой, — Стурм вспоминает мягкую улыбку матери, застававшей их с Китиарой. Со стороны это действительно выглядело нехорошо: мальчик бьётся с девчонкой. Еще и на деревянных мечах.

И он не бил, мужественно снося все тычки и затрещины. А вот Китиара дралась в полную силу, с азартом орудуя мечом.

Что-то, а постоять за себя эта дочь соламнийского рода всегда умела.

Время идёт своим чередом, Карамон и Стурм тренируются, соревнуясь в том, кто лучше орудует мечом. К Флинту, привычно гоняющему юнцов, присоединяется Полуэльф. 

— Здорово, правда? — Карамон толкает Стурма локтём. — Кит говорит, что Танис очень умелый и многому её научил.

Звучит двусмысленно, впрочем, фразы Китиары обычно всегда такие. Стурм смущенно отмалчивается, с опаской наблюдая, как Полуэльф достаёт лук и стрелы. Тот двигается уверенно, расставляет то, что послужит мишенью, и весело переговаривается с Тасом. Кендер крутится рядом, комментируя занятия Карамона и Стурма. Иногда его хочется придушить, но обижать слабых недостойно рыцаря.

Стурм не задумывается, действительно ли Тас так уж слабее него, стесняясь признаться, что знает о битвах намного меньше, чем маленький кендер.

— Готово, — говорит Полуэльф и поворачивается. 

Карамон стреляет первым, мажет, ругается и стреляет снова. Все пять стрел уходят в пустоту. Флинт ворчит что-то о безруких юнцах, которых учишь и учишь, да без толку. Тас заразительно смеётся, Карамон тоже хихикает, не сдержавшись.

— Думаю, лучше вернёмся к мечу, — улыбается Полуэльф.

Стурму стрелять не предлагают, то ли игнорируя, то ли считая его столь же бесполезным.

Звенит оружие, Карамон неуклюже спотыкается и растягивается на траве.

— Вот умора, — черед Кит смеяться, она появилась бесшумно, и неизвестно, как давно стоит у края поляны.

Полуэльф радостно оборачивается, одаряя её такой улыбкой, что становится неловко. Видно, что между этими двумя близкие и доверительные отношения. Китиара горделиво вскидывает голову, похоже, она наслаждается неприкрытым восхищением мужчины.

— Иди к нам, — зовет тот. — Покажем мальчишкам, как надо сражаться.

— Ещё чего, — кривится она. — Сделайте перерыв! Сколько можно махать мечами впустую? Посмотри на них, еле стоят на ногах. Слабаки!

Полуэльф смущенно дергает бороду, опуская меч. Он не перечит Китиаре, хотя видно, что не согласен. Та вновь смеётся и предлагает промочить горло у Отика. Стурм вежливо отказывается, оставаясь на поляне: он смотрит вслед уходящим друзьям и думает о том, почему отношения Китиары и Полуэльфа вызывают у него смущение. Сильнейший стыд, некое смутное чувство, причины которого ему неведомы.

Он с опаской думает, уж не ревнует ли Кит к её спутнику.

«Мы играли друг с другом, когда были детьми…»

Дети соламнийцев, отпрыски древних родов, они ладили и всюду таскались вместе, иногда беря в компанию Карамона. Он был младше, но тоже хотел стать воином.

— Да кто тебя наймет? — закатывала глаза Кит. — Посмотри на себя! Мелюзга!

Карамон не обижался, он восхищался сестрой и старался подражать.

Детские забавы остались позади, они выросли и изменились. В глубине души Стурм жалеет, что перестал понимать Китиару. Она стала чужой, какой-то неуловимо далёкой. Сколько раз они строили планы, что вместе отправятся на родину, Соламнию, и узнают, что произошло с их отцами.

— Они живы, вот увидишь! Мы их найдем! — Кит всегда была уверенной, смелой и решительной. Вела за собой в играх, придумывала стратегии и была единственной, кто обыгрывал его в «Короле под Горой».

— Глупости, — шепчет Стурм, поддевая ногой камень. — Никого мы не найдем, Кит… Никого там больше нет.

Он горько усмехается и отправляется домой, к матери. Соламнийцы должны держаться вместе, что бы ни случилось.

Утеха сбрасывает осенний наряд, наступает удивительно мягкая зима. Дети играют в снежки, взрослые радуются, а в город приходит незваная гостья.

Чума.

Она забирает людей без разбора, не делая различий между богатыми и бедными, юными и старыми. Мать Стурма, леди Анна Светлый Меч, помогает больным и соседям. Истинная дочь соламнийского рода, она и не знает, что можно иначе. Рано утром готовит еду и уходит из дома. Стурм переживает, но перечить не решается: слишком хорошо знает мать. Несгибаемая, суровая, она никогда не уступит.

— Это мой долг, — повторяет мать по утрам, целуя его в лоб. Ей глаза сверкают, и Стурм невольно думает, какой она была, когда жила в огромном замке Светлых Мечей.

У него мало детских воспоминаний, они размытые и нечеткие. Побег Стурм помнит хорошо, как и последние два года до: смутное время, тревожные дни. Родители тогда улыбались мало, а мать выглядела ещё суровей.

— Поешь, — просит он вечерами, когда они возвращаются домой. — Ты устала, давай я завтра сам!

Она качает головой и, едва добравшись до постели, засыпает.

Стурм втайне делает зарубки, считая дни, оставшиеся до прихода весны. Он боится признаться друзьям в том, что искренне верит — стоит прийти весне, и Чума отступит.

— Пф-ф, — фыркает Флинт. — Это всё путешественники виноваты, приезжают непонятно откуда.

Китиара хмурится, странно посматривая на гнома. Она заявляет, что не боится болезни, зато недавно ездила по делам в Гавань, поэтому слова Флинта звучат двояко.

— Путешественники тут не при чем, друг мой, — мягко отвечает Танис. — Время сейчас такое, что-то странное творится в мире. Словно перед сильной бурей.

Китиара кривит губы, но ничего не говорит. Стурм внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что в Гавань она ездила одна, без Полуэльфа. Раньше же они больше чем на пару часов не расставались, раздражая гнома и вызывая насмешки Карамона.

«Не моё дело», — жестко одергивает себя Стурм. Он невольно отмечает, что и сидит Китиара не так близко к Полуэльфу, как раньше.

Она словно слышит его мысли, поднимает голову и пронзает взглядом.

— В Соламнии, наверное, точно знают, что происходит. Верно, Стурм? — лукавая улыбка появляется на пухлых губах.

Он кашляет и делает вид, что не расслышал. Зато Полуэльф поднимает голову и тоже смотрит прямо на него, не менее пронзительно.

— Мне пора, мать ждёт, — вспыхивает Стурм и спешно ретируется, даже не желая знать, как выглядит со стороны.

Он в упор не понимает, отчего Кит постоянно над ним подтрунивает.

«Я не один из её братьев, в конце концов!»

Спрашивать у матери неловко, а больше поговорить не с кем. Не к Карамону же с такими мыслями приходить.

Стурм заходит в дом и чувствует непонятную тревогу. Свечи горят, вокруг тепло и тихо. Мать накрывает на стол, накладывая еду. Она улыбается и выглядит устало, возможно, слегка бледнее обычно.

— Всё хорошо? — он помогает расставить тарелки.

— Да, садись, ешь!

Еда слегка соленая, что удивительно, обычно мать не пересаливает. Приходится жевать медленней и делать усилие, чтобы не расстроить. Они ложатся спать, потушив свечи. Стурм чувствует, что тревога не улеглась, и ещё долго смотрит во тьму, не смыкая глаз.

К утру снится отец, усталый и бледный. Он словно хочет о чем-то предупредить, но говорит настолько тихо, что слов не слышно.

— Не понимаю, — кричит Стурм, стараясь услышать. Губы двигаются быстрее и быстрее, отец тоже кричит, но тщетно. Чувство тревоги усиливается, затапливая пространство. Раздаётся звон, и Стурм вздрагивает, просыпаясь. Прислушивается, а затем вскакивает и бросается на кухню.

— Разбила, — растерянно шепчет мать, собирая осколки на полу. Бледная, с пылающими щеками, она выглядит старше своих лет.

— Давай помогу, — поднимает осколок и видит ее глаза, воспаленные и красные.

Так Чума входит и в их дом, разрывая уютную тишину пополам.

Стурм смутно помнит, как болеет мать. Он просит Рейстлина помочь, тот даёт настойки, травы, приходит и что-то заваривает. Карамон тоже приходит, сопереживая, и бестолково болтается, мешая брату.

Мать стоически сносит невзгоду, подбадривая сына до последнего вздоха. Первые пару дней остаётся надежда, что болезнь отступит, потому что симптомы не критичны.

Стурм тайком молится Паладайну, давным-давно забытому соламнийскому Богу.

— Да поможет ей Реоркс, — говорит Флинт, заглядывая в гости.

— Ха, причем тут какие-то боги, — фыркает Китиара. — Толку с них!

Она не заходит в дом, предпочитая оставаться на пороге. Флинт смущен, но не отвечает, только привычно ворчит о том, что «кому-то не мешало бы поесть». Стурм не знает, что делать с внезапными гостями. Ему кусок в горло не лезет, хочется кричать и разбивать руки в кровь. Он кивает, провожая гостей, и втайне надеется, что они оставят его в покое.

Отпрыску соламнийского рода жалость не нужна. Сам со всем справится.

Танис, в отличие от Китиары, зашедший в дом, хочет что-то сказать, но, натыкаясь на взгляд Стурма, едва заметно пожимает плечами. Дверь захлопывается, погружая дом в темноту.

— Сынок… — голос матери звучит твёрдо, чувствуется, что она держится. — Позови вечером юного мага, хорошо?

Стурм обещает, укутывает её сильно-сильно и остаётся сидеть напротив в массивном кресле.

Вечером приходит Рейстлин, угрюмо осматривает больную и хмурится. 

— Я умираю, не так ли, юноша? — мать говорит будничным тоном, словно спрашивая о том, какая погода на улице. — Скажи мне правду. Я жена высокородного рыцаря и смогу вынести ее.

Короткое «да» ускоряет время, оно стремительно мчится, захватывая Стурма.

Ночь сменяет день, мать засыпает и выглядит совсем юной. Стурм мечется, держит её за руку, страдает и плачет, стискивая зубы. Он остаётся один, не желая никого звать.

К утру мать открывает глаза и ласково говорит с каким-то «господином». В комнате по-прежнему нет посторонних, только свечи колеблются. Стурм не видит никакого «господина» и готов умереть от горя. Мать закрывает глаза, светло улыбаясь, и замирает, чтобы никогда не проснуться.

На негнущихся ногах он подходит ближе, когда видит неясную фигуру в серой одежде и остроконечной шляпе. Наваждение длится секунду, а потом гаснут свечи. Темнота становится невыносимой, сердце бьётся так часто, что вот-вот вылетит. Стурм берёт холодную руку и садится на пол возле кровати.

Проходит час, затем другой, а рассвет не наступает, кажется, будто и не наступит. Время тянется медленно, поэтому раздавшийся скрип кажется нереальным. В доме кто-то есть, входная дверь закрывается мягко, бесшумно. Стурму всё равно, что творится вокруг. Он с безразличием наблюдает, как загорается полоска света, и мягкие шаги приближаются к двери спальни.

— Светлый Меч? — зовёт кто-то. Тихо, чтобы не разбудить больную.

Стурм не реагирует, не двигается и молчит, упрямо считая, что стоит пошевелиться, и время двинется вперёд. Сейчас оно застыло, и мать выглядит живой, просто спящей глубоким, тяжёлым сном. Незнакомец медлит, а потом неуверенно толкает дверь.

Ярость застилает Стурму глаза, он не желает допускать к матери никого живого.

«Они пришли за ней, они сожгут тело!»

Ему плевать, что тела закапывают, плевать, что никто не может знать, что мать умерла. Он не позволит её забрать, и точка. Открывается дверь, и Стурм сбивает с ног человека. Они падают, яростно катаются по полу, странный клубок из двух тел.

После первого удара, в грудь, он понимает, что незнакомец мужчина.

После второго, в челюсть, чувствует липкую кровь на губах.

А третий заставляет остановиться, потому что перед ним стоит напряженный Танис и держит его за горло.

Освободиться не выходит, хватка слишком сильна. Стурм отчаянно бьётся, но тиски только сжимаются крепче. Ярость постепенно затихает, уступая место апатии и безразличию. По щекам текут солёные слезы, смешиваясь с кровью, но ему всё равно.

— Светлый Меч? — Полуэльф легонько отпускает и осматривается с озабоченным видом.

Стурм сползает на пол и остается лежать, уткнувшись лбом в ножку кровати. Раздаются шаги, и Полуэльф замирает возле его лица, смотрит на кровать и качает головой.

— Прими мои соболезнования. Я не думал, что уже…

Затем еле слышно вздыхает и аккуратно опускается рядом на пол. Время опять замирает, возвращая нарушенный ритм. Стурм чувствует, что помимо воли опять плачет, стискивает зубы и подавляет рыдания.

«Соламнийские рыцари никогда не теряют голову, сынок», — так бы сказала мать, всегда говорила.

Теплая ладонь ложится на плечо и мягко стискивает. Сил, чтобы отмахнуться не остается; Стурм лежит неподвижно, чувствуя тихое дыхание рядом. Тишина убаюкивает, успокаивает, создавая иллюзию безопасности.

Проходит час, может быть, больше, когда Полуэльф убирает ладонь и тихонько зовет:

— Светлый Меч! Вставай, нужно…

Он не договаривает, явно колеблется, а затем берёт Стурма за плечи и рывком ставит на ноги.

— Хватит, — у него тяжёлый взгляд, словно перед ним маленький мальчик. — Соберись! Ты должен достойно проводить мать в последний путь.

Затем отпускает, обходит Стурма и открывает тяжелые ставни. Солнечный свет проникает в дом, окутывая белую фигуру на неубранной постели.

— Нужно предупредить шерифа. Сходи к Карамону и Рейстлину и поешь хоть чего-нибудь.

Стурм мотает головой, упрямо оставаясь на месте.

— Идём, — Полуэльф подталкивает его в спину, не давая возможности повернуть назад. Сопротивление бесполезно, дверной косяк всё ближе и ближе.

Дёрнувшись, Стурм бросается к матери, но не успевает, потому что его бесцеремонно выталкивают из комнаты. Как они выходят на улицу, он не помнит. Над Утехой встает солнце, жители просыпаются, открывая ставни. Стурм ловит ртом воздух, едва поспевая за Полуэльфом. Тот тащит его вперед, здороваясь с немногочисленными прохожими.

Перед домом братьев Маджере они останавливаются, Полуэльф громко стучит и, услышав тяжелые шаги Карамона, вталкивает Стурма в дверь. Тот ошалело вваливается в дом, едва не стукнувшись лбом о перегородку.

Карамон, ничего не понимая, проводит Стурма в комнату, туда, где сидит Рейстлин. На плите варится каша, источая приятный аромат. Нарезанный аккуратными ломтиками хлеб лежит на столе, покрытом крошками. 

Братья с тревогой смотрят на Стурма, поэтому приходится прилагать огромные усилия, чтобы вновь не разрыдаться. Рейстлин в своей язвительной манере повторяет слова Полуэльфа о том, что не мешало бы что-нибудь поесть. А Карамон заботливо собирается кормить с ложечки, поэтому Стурм проглатывает кашу, не ощущая вкуса.

Он внезапно для себя откровенничает, рассказывая историю о фигуре господина в колпаке и плаще. Сидит еще пару минут, а затем покидает братьев.

Похороны, организованные Флинтом и Полуэльфом, кажутся нереальными. Стурм не помнит, как здесь оказался, и иногда сомневается, что всё происходит наяву. С матерью умирает частичка его детства, родины, что-то важное и ценное. В груди остается пустота, безмолвная и неумолимая.

— Светлый Меч? — Танис аккуратно трогает его за плечо. Они внезапно остаются одни, стоя у свежей могилы.

«Танис».

Стурм и сам не замечает, как перестаёт думать о нём «Полуэльф». Что-то неуловимо меняется в их отношениях, отчего в груди становится тепло и спокойно.

— У меня имя есть, — говорит отпрыск соламнийского рода и чувствует, что у него нет никого ближе на свете, чем безродный Полуэльф.

Через неделю зима заканчивается, уводя с собой незваную гостью: Чума исчезает, словно и не было никогда.

В конце весны друзья расходятся, договорившись встретиться снова через пять лет. Последняя встреча проходит в воспоминаниях и планах. Они разъезжаются, чтобы найти то, что ищут. Каждый своё. Стурм втайне надеется, что Танис поедет с ним в Соламнию, раз уж Карамон отказался.

— Мы не сможем, — и этот несчастный взгляд.

«Рейстлин, небось! Его происки!» — думает Стурм после тщетных попыток уговорить друга на путешествие.

Он еще два дня размышляет, не поговорить ли с Танисом, но не решается: тот выглядит уставшим и задумчивым. Мало смеётся и пьёт, а по вечерам уходит спать один.

Без Кит.

Она, напротив, энергична и весела до неприличия. Шутит, смеётся и подтрунивает над братьями, будто бы всё хорошо, как раньше.

«Не моё дело», — одергивает себя Стурм сурово. Не ему обсуждать личную жизнь Таниса, несмотря на все попытки Карамона. Чувствуется, тот тоже взволнован и хочет поговорить, да не с кем. Рейстлин, видимо, не желает обсуждать личную жизнь сестры.

Вечером, за день до прощания, Китиара внезапно предлагает отправиться со Стурмом. Таким тоном, что отказаться нельзя. Танис вздрагивает и молчит, угадать, о чем он думает, нельзя. Стурм взволнован, он не знает, что происходит: вряд ли Китиара вспомнила об их детских планах. На неё не похоже, скорее, причина в другом.

— Карамон, — на этот раз он сам пытается поговорить, но друг настолько расчувствовался, что обсуждать что-то не в состоянии. 

Приходится слушать разглагольствования Флинта и сдержанно кивать. К концу вечера Китиара делает неожиданную попытку уговорить Таниса пойти с ними в Соламнию. Стурм присоединяется, они уговаривают, но тщетно. Танис уже готов сказать «да», поэтому когда произносит «нет», удивляются все. Смущенно опустив голову, он бормочет нечто несвязное.

— Небось, отправился к эльфийским девкам, — говорит Китиара через пару дней. Путешествие проходит мирно, они едут не спеша, разведывая обстановку и обсуждая, какой путь выбрать.

Сутрм молчит, надеясь, что скоро она успокоится и вернётся к разговору о Соламнии. Обычно вспышки длятся недолго, и эльфийская тема исчерпывает себя.

Ночами Китиара стонет и иногда зовёт Таниса по имени, сама того не зная. Рассказать ей неудобно, не хочется тревожить и без того свежую рану.

«Похоже, она влюблена», — это кажется странным, не вяжущимся с решительным и волевым характером Китиары.

— Послушай, Стурм, давай заедем в трактир? Я бы с радостью промочила горло!

Трактиры и подозрительные гостиницы становятся камнем преткновения, причиной бесконечных ссор.

— Ханжа, вот ты кто! — бросает Кит, кривя губы. — Чистеньких простыней ему не хватает. Ха!

Стурм упрямо возражает, что дело не в простынях. Она злорадно смеётся, а он вновь краснеет, как последний дурак.

Прямо как тогда, когда Китиара вернулась в Утеху с Танисом.

— В этом трактире ночуют не пойми кто! Мера запрещает соламнийским дамам останавливаться в притонах!

— Что? — она смеется так, что чуть не падает с лошади. — Где ты видел соламнийскую даму?

Стурм что-то бормочет, не зная, как реагировать.

— Запомни, дурачок, — она останавливается возле потенциального притона. — Я — воин, и из нас двоих соламнийская дама здесь ты!

Трактиры сменяются гостиницами, где их принимают за молодую пару, приходится каждый раз громко говорить о разных комнатах. Стурм страдает, зато Кит веселится от души, словно нарочно дразнит. При нём с другими мужчинами она разговаривает мало, зато смачно обсуждает эльфийских «девок» со всеми желающими. Идея, что Танис бросил её ради эльфийки, превращается в манию. Стурм оставляет попытки защитить Полуэльфа: без толку, Китиара слишком зла и обижена.

И нарочно ведёт себя вызывающе, подчеркивая, что никакая не благородная соламнийская дама. Выглядит по-детски, скорее даже жалко. О чем Стурм и говорит как-то вечером, в пылу очередной ссоры, а потом ретируется. Помолиться Паладайну, лишь бы не видеть вспыхнувших темных глаз девушки.

Утром он чувствует, как изменилась обстановка: с ним больше не спорят и начинают соглашаться. Трактиры исчезают вовсе, сомнительные гостиницы тоже, размышления о Мере слушают внимательно, кивая на особенно важных параграфах.

— Какой ты умный, — бросает Китиара мимоходом, — никогда бы не подумала.

Стурм настороженно смотрит ей в глаза, ища подвох, но тщетно: искренняя заинтересованность никуда не исчезла. 

Прибыв в Каэргот, они решают двинуться в Солант, знаменитую соламнийскую твердыню. Путь представляется не опасным, хотя на дорогах встречаются разные люди и нелюди.

— Ничего, вот доберёмся до Соланта и увидим настоящих рыцарей, — Стурма охватывает небывалый восторг. 

Трагичная фигура Таниса растворяется незаметно, исчезает, как и воспоминания об Утехе. Китиара уже не стонет по ночам, а спит, положив руку под голову. 

Она смеется, обольстительно кривя губы, так, что у него пересыхает горло. Их отношения меняются неуловимым образом, становясь близкими и теплыми, как когда-то в детстве.

«И найдем отцов», — говорила когда-то маленькая Кит, рассматривая звезды над головой.

Кто же мог подумать, что, возможно, действительно найдут.

Вместе, как и мечтали когда-то.

Настоящие отпрыски соламнийского рода.

Ту ночь он не забудет никогда, потому что привычный мир меняется, закрывая дверь в прошлое. Раз и навсегда.

Стурм до последнего не понимает, как все заходит так далеко. Она подходит внезапно, в разгар молитвы Паладайну, и кладёт руки на напряженные плечи. Стискивает, наклоняется и кусает за ухо, поддразнивая. Он вздрагивает, неуклюже поворачивается и ощущает жар её тела.

Невинные шутки, взгляды, теплое дыхание, и обнаженные тела рядом. Он чувствует дыхание Китиары на своей щеке, целует пухлые губы и не может остановиться. Смутно помнит, с чего началось, и не знает, на удачу или на беду.

Её руки двигаются, помогают сбросить остатки одежды. Опытная, горячая, она захватывает инициативу и умело направляет. Удовольствие и наслаждение длятся долго, разливаются блаженством по телу. Стурм тяжело дышит, пытаясь перехватить взгляд темных глаз. Китиара кривит губы, странно, слегка неуверенно. Она запрокидывает голову назад и хохочет, дико и неистово.

Утром мир меняется снова, становясь вверх тормашками. Китиара кричит, что это была игра, обман, что она не собирается за него замуж. Её глаза горят недобрым огнем, словно в лихорадке.

— Такой же, как Танис! — она добавляет заковыристое ругательство. Униженный и раздавленный Стурм вздрагивает, отрешенно пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядит старый друг.

Образ Таниса ускользает, не желая появляться.

Создаётся впечатление, что Китиара ненавидит его всей душой именно из-за этого образа. Злобные насмешки причиняют боль, а неприкрытая обида пугает, обнажая темные закоулки души. Стурму хочется взять её за руку, обнять и не отпускать, сказать, что всё хорошо. Но той Китиары больше нет, да и была ли она когда-то. Перед ним чужая, холодная женщина, презирающая его всем сердцем и ненавидящая Таниса.

Она насмехается, продолжая передразнивать прошедшую ночь. Злобно, с недобрым огнём в газах.

— Кит… — он облизывает губы, бледнея. — Послушай…

Та замолкает и ждёт, сложив руки на груди.

— Я виноват перед тобой… и перед Танисом.

Повисает нехорошая тишина, внезапная и неуправляемая. Взгляд Китиары темнеет так, что не видно белков, похоже, его слова вызвали удивление.

— Та-анис… — по слогам, медленно повторяет она.

— Он не должен знать, — голос дрожит, но Стурму нужно успеть донести свою мысль. — Танис не знает об этом, слышишь?

Китиара смеется, хохочет как безумная, утирая слёзы.

— Танис, говоришь? Да он спит с эльфийскими девками и плевать на нас хотел…

Стурму становится тошно, он передергивает плечами и уходит; нужно время, чтобы опомниться и собраться с мыслями.

Вечером Китиара от души насмехается, предлагая заглянуть в трактир и повторить удовольствие.

— Давай, Стурм, Паладайн будет рад!

Он скрипит зубами, но молчит, не давая ей лишнего повода для злорадства. Кажется, его угрюмое молчание раздражает её ещё больше. Она нелестно отзывается о всяких там юнцах, мнящих себя благородными рыцарями. Ночуют они в лесу, лежа максимально далеко друг от друга. Стурму не спится, с души воротит, он не может мыслить разумно. Китиара хрипит, стонет и будто бы дерётся во сне. До неё — рукой подать, два шага, и можно спасти от снящегося кошмара.

«Бесполезно, только хуже сделаю», — он переворачивается на другой бок, стараясь не прислушиваться. И задумчиво вспоминает давнишний взгляд темных глаз, когда заговорил о Танисе.

«Она ненавидит его так сильно, как когда-то хотела!»

— Безродный полуэльфишка, слабак! — кричала она в запале, гордо вздергивая голову. С поистине соламнийским снобизмом и высокомерием.

Стурм кривит губы почти так же, как Китиара: безродный «Полуэльфишка» ближе ему, чем целый мир.

— Ты жить без него не можешь! — шипит она утром, расчесывая волосы. — Без своего полуэльфишки! 

— Ты тоже, — он впервые удостаивает её ответом. Китиара фыркает, демонстративно сбрасывает рубаху и переодевается.

Они едут вместе дальше, а дороги, как назло, пустынны и безлюдны. Пара дней проходит в сальных шутках и смешках, которые становятся всё злее и гаже. Чем больше он молчит, тем сильней она распаляется.

За пару часов до развилки они ночуют, наспех разбивая лагерь. Китиара падает на землю и громко зевает, демонстрируя своё презрение. Стурм не спит, твёрдо решая, что дальше так продолжаться не может: ещё чуть-чуть, и он вызовет её на бой. На настоящих мечах, до смерти.

Он стыдиться нарастающей ярости, старается подавить, и призывает себя к смирению.

«Сам виноват. Во всем виноват только ты. Кит тут не при чём, что с неё возьмешь?»

Но упрямая соламнийская гордость не может успокоиться и покорно сносить насмешки и обидные взгляды.

Раздаётся тихий вскрик, и Китиара начинает метаться, сбрасывая одеяло. Поколебавшись, он встаёт и замирает, не зная, как быть. Ей плохо, она стонет и кого-то зовёт. Стурм медленно подходит и неуверенно садится рядом, мягко дотрагиваясь до женского плеча. Легонько трясет, чтобы разбудить и отогнать кошмар.

— Танис! — вскрикивает она и просыпается, хватая его за руки.

Смотрит с любовью и радостью на Стурма, ещё не осознав, кто перед ней.

— Прости, — бормочет он смущенно, не зная, куда себя деть. Повисает практически ощутимая тишина, невыносимая и ужасающая.

— Ты… ты… — потрясенно шепчет она, мотая головой, потом отталкивает, с рыданиями зарывается в одеяло и воет, как раненый зверь.

Стурм поспешно уходит, скрываясь в темноте. Становится трудно дышать, словно вокруг вода, а не ночной лес. Он бродит до утра, не в силах уснуть, и не может понять, как они дошли до такого. Был бы с ними Танис, ничего бы не случилось.

В этом Стурм уверен, несмотря ни на что.

На рассвете они расходятся в разные стороны, молчаливые и угрюмые. Соламнийское происхождение становится проклятьем, разъединяющим их навсегда.

Башня Верховного Жреца, неприступная твердыня, готовится к обороне: рыцари знают, что им не выиграть эту битву, но отступать не намерены.

Стурм, вышагивая вдоль зубцов, думает о том, как изменилась его жизнь. Вот он, облаченный в старинные отцовские латы, собирается умереть, чтобы дать товарищам время. Время подготовить ловушку, время заманить туда дракона. И убить, уничтожив хотя бы одну тварь.

Соламнийские рыцари, идеалы и честь, кто бы подумал, что всё закончится так. Рядом с ним нет Таниса, тот далеко, затерян в неведомых землях.

Зато за спиной стоит Лорана, златокудрая эльфийская принцесса. Она путешествует с ними чуть ли не с самого начала войны, и Стурм уже не представляет жизни без неё.

Лорана любит Таниса с детства, чисто и искренне.

«Мерзкая эльфийская девка», — сказала бы Китиара.

Стурм вздрагивает, сам не зная, отчего вспомнил о ней. Столько времени прошло, они ни разу не встретились, впрочем, как и Танис с Китиарой. Призрак женщины иногда возникал в воздухе, друг был расстроен, потому что она не вернулась обратно в Утеху и не пришла на встречу друзей через долгих пять лет.

А Стурм не решился сказать правду, признаться Танису в том, как путешествовал вместе с Кит.

«Я унесу эту тайну в могилу», — клянется он, поправляя ножны.

Танис ничего не узнает, и это правильно.

Жизнь разбросала их в разные концы мира, вот только Стурм остался рядом с ним и упорно защищает тех, кто ему дорог.

«Лорану, особенно Лорану».

А Китиара не вернулась больше, растворилась в воспоминаниях. Разве что тогда, в Тарсисе, ему кажется, что тогда он видел её, переодетую мужчиной.

— Глупости, — вздыхает Стурм и продолжает шагать.

В небе видны крылатые твари, они неотвратимо приближаются, на Башню наползают тени.

Стурм усмехается, натягивая тетиву. Он представляет, как расстроится Танис, когда узнает.

— Прости, старый друг. Я не могу иначе, на кону жизнь Лораны!

Уж её-то он спасёт, сделает всё, чтобы эльфийка осталась жива. У них с Танисом впереди долгая, счастливая жизнь.

Стурм верит, что они никогда не расстанутся, что бы ни случилось.

И очень жалеет, что на будущей свадьбе у «безродного полуэльфишки» шафером будет здоровяк Карамон, а не отпрыск соламнийского рода.

Он выпускает стрелу, хватает старинный клинок и наносит первый удар.

А над Башней Верховного Жреца сияет яркое солнце…

Китиара пристально смотрит на жалкую эльфийку, смотрит сверху вниз и ощущает, как волна гнева поднимается наружу. Стурм мёртв, лежит у её ног с открытыми глазами. Гордый, надменный и несломленный, как при жизни.

«Дурак», — думает Китиара, но лично закрывает ему глаза.

Стурм узнал её, понял в момент удара, она догадалась, увидев расширившиеся зрачки и странное выражение глаз.

— Вот и встретились, — Китиара бормочет тихо, чтобы не слышала проклятая эльфийская девка.

Кусает губы, думая о том, что скажет Танис, когда узнает.

«Он поймёт, — убеждает она себя, стараясь не смотреть на безжизненное тело. — Стурм сам виноват!»

Погиб, защищая других. И не просто людишек, а мерзкую эльфийскую девку, любовницу Таниса. Пошатываясь, та встаёт, пристально разглядывая Китиару.

Их разговор короток, язвителен и полон скрытых угроз. Китиара стаскивает шлем, говорит, что оставила Таниса командовать своими войсками в Устричном.

Эльфийка вспыхивает, но сохраняет спокойствие, держа меч Стурма в руках. У неё решительный вид и упрямый взгляд, и повадки, неуловимо похожие на повадки Таниса.

Китиара кривит губы, стараясь выглядеть победительницей, но чувствует, как страх медленно сковывает сердце. Её армия остановлена, а эльфийская девчонка смогла заманить в смертельную ловушку дракона.  
И благодаря кому, благодаря Стурму.

«Нашёл кого защищать!» — кипит она, стискивая зубы. 

Эльфийку зовут Лорана, и последние полгода Китиара только и делает, что гоняется за ней по всему континенту.

Лорана — та, ради кого ушёл когда-то Танис, та, из-за кого он бросил её, Китиару.

«Маленькая эльфийская дрянь!» — она дважды могла уничтожить соперницу, но первый раз в Тарсисе ту спасли соламнийцы, а второй — не смог убить злобный эльф Феал-Хас.

И всякий раз Стурм был рядом, оберегая эту дрянь, защищая и помогая. Даже сейчас, взял и отдал командование не кому-нибудь, а эльфийке.

Та стоит, делая повелительный жест, и рыцари останавливаются, почтительно замирая.

Китиара, скрывая досаду и гнев, обводит их взглядом.

Она никогда и не собиралась командовать слабосильными соламнийскими рыцарями, но сам факт — они подчиняются какой-то там эльфийке.

«Гордые соламнийские рыцари, кто бы подумал».

Китиара садится на дракона, демонстративно хлопает его по шее и взмывает в небо. Башня Верховного Жреца уменьшается с каждой секундой.

Она летит назад, думая о том, что Танис её обманул.

Лорана жива и всегда была рядом с ним. Да не просто рядом, а под защитой любимого друга, верного Стурма.

Китиара не нуждается в защите, ей претит мысль прятаться за чьей-то спиной, и считает, что нужно нападать первой.

Она соблазнила Стурма, мечтая причинить боль Полуэльфу, раздавить его. Униженный, он приполз бы к ней и молил о пощаде.

Вот только всё пошло прахом: Танис нашёл себе эльфийку, а Стурм до последнего вздоха был рядом и спас ей жизнь.

Жизнь эльфийской девчонки взамен на жизнь отпрыска соламнийского рода.

— Не слишком ли большая цена? — яростно шипит Китиара, чувствуя, что проиграла.

Она не нуждается в защите, но так отчаянно хочет, чтобы Стурм умер, спасая её.

Китиару Ут-Матар.

Погиб, гордый и надменный, закрывая собой, прикрывая от смертельного удара.

И не по своей воле, а потому что так сказал Танис.

Лично попросил отпрыска соламнийского рода.


End file.
